1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A resin emulsion in the related art is a core-shell type resin emulsion. A study on a core-shell type resin emulsion having a structure in which core part is made of a thermoplastic resin and shell part is made of a resin having a three-dimensional crosslinked structure has been conducted in order that the storage stability of a recorded image is excellent, if necessary, the recorded image can be easily erased from a recording medium, and the recording medium can be suitably repeatedly used (JP-A-2002-12802). In addition, a study on a core-shell type resin emulsion having a structure in which a core made of an acryl-based resin is covered with a polycarbonate-based urethane resin shell has been conducted in order to obtain an ink having excellent ejection stability and storage stability and excellent image toughness such as marker resistance, abrasion resistance, or the like (JP-A-2012-25947). Further, a study on a resin emulsion having a core-shell structure in which an outer layer is made of a urethane resin and an inner layer is made of an acrylic resin has been conducted in order to obtain an ink capable of being printed even on an ink non-absorptive material such as plastic, metal, or the like and having excellent adhesivity, film forming properties, and chemical resistance (JP-A-2012-92224). Furthermore, a study on a tri-block polymer, although different from a core-shell type resin emulsion, has been conducted in order to provide an aqueous ink for an ink jet having excellent storage stability and ejection stability and high abrasion resistance of an image (JP-A-2012-72354).
However, in the ink disclosed in JP-A-2002-12802, fixability cannot be obtained because the shell part has a crosslinked structure, and in the ink disclosed in JP-A-2012-25947, it is difficult to improve fixability and obtain clogging recovery properties because the shell part is made of a polycarbonate-based urethane resin. Even in the ink disclosed in JP-A-2012-92224, it is difficult to improve fixability and obtain clogging recovery properties because the shell part is made of urethane. Moreover, since the ink disclosed in JP-A-2012-72354 has a tri-block structure, ejection stability is obtained selectively, but it is difficult to obtain clogging recovery properties.